Złamany Czar
by HayatePl
Summary: Zaklęcie chroniące Celes przestało działać. Zadaniem Najwyższego Maga, Fay'a, jest zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy by je odnowić. W zadaniu "pomaga" mu dzielny japoński wojownik, Kurogane. Czy uda im się uratować kraj?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Cześć. Witam wszystkich nowych, jak i starych, czytelników. Mówię tak, gdyż niektórzy mogli się zetknąć z tym fikiem na yaoi . pl. Niestety, trzeba tam baaardzo długo czekać na pojawienie się nowego rozdziału, dlatego postanowiłam troszkę to przyspieszyć umieszczając fika tutaj. Jak na razie przed wami jest tylko wstęp, ale poza tym mam już napisane 6 rozdziałów i prsacuję nad siódmym. Cała historia będzie mieć najwyżej 8 rozdziałów, więc nie musicie się martwić o kolejne uploady :) 

A teraz życzę wam miłego czytania :)

Wstęp

_"Wszystkich Czarowników państwa Celes a także osoby zdolne do użycia magii prosi się o niezwłoczne udanie się do stolicy i zgłoszenie w zamku, gdzie zapewnione będzie zakwaterowanie. Panująca sytuacja jest problemem nie cierpiącym zwłoki. Pośpiech jest wskazany._

_Król Celes, Ashura"_

Taki list dostał każdy znany Czarownik mieszkający w Celes. Takie ogłoszenia wisiały na wszystkich ulicach miast. To właśnie paziowie czytali na głos ludności wiosek...

Nikt nie wiedział, o jaką "sytuację" chodzi. Panowało podejrzenie, iż kraj jest w niebezpieczeństwie i Czarownicy muszą bronić swej ojczyzny przed najazdem nieprzyjaciela. Wszystko dodatkowo pogarszała obecna sroga zima. Niektórzy twierdzili (i prawdopodobnie mieli rację), że jest to najmroźniejsza zima od setek lat. Zwierzęta dosłownie zamarzały, jeśli się je zostawiło na noc w nieogrzanym pomieszczeniu. To samo oczywiście dotyczyło ludzi...

Czarownicy dążąc do zamku na spotkanie z Królem, musieli brać ze sobą ogromne ilości złota, aby stać ich było na odpowiednią opiekę nad ich końmi i ciepły pokój w karczmach. Mieli nadzieję, iż Król zwróci im koszty podróży.

Gdy wszyscy dotarli już do zamku, Ashura-ou zwołał zebranie, w którym uczestniczył on sam, Najwyższy Mag państwa i przybyli Czarownicy. Brak generałów świadczył o tym, iż zaistniały problem był typowo magiczny. Wojna nie groziła Celes. Niektórzy odetchnęli z ulgą, ale inni, bardziej doświadczeni, wiedzieli, że magia potrafi być dużo groźniejsza i może wywołać większe szkody niż wojska nieprzyjaciela.

Przy niezwykle długim stole w komnacie zebrań siedziało ponad 100 mężczyzn i kobiet w różnym wieku. Na jednym z końców na tronie siedział Ashura-ou. Jego twarz była poważna i zmęczona. Zmarszczki zmartwienia, których wcześniej nie było, dodawały kilka lat młodemu, zaledwie trzydziestoletniemu władcy. Jego długie czarne włosy, zwykle pięknie lśniące w świetle promieni słonecznych były zaniedbane i straciły cały swój blask. Królewski płaszcz luźno wisiał na szerokich bezradnie opuszczonych ramionach. Król był wyraźnie przybity.

Po jego prawej stronie, na wygodnym czerwonym fotelu, z przyjaznym uśmiechem przylepionym do delikatnej twarzy prawie beztrosko siedział Najwyższy Mag- Fay D. Fluorite. Jego szafirowe oczy wędrowały po zebranych na nikim nie zatrzymując się na tyle długo, by można to było uznać za obserwowanie. Blond włosy sięgające niemal ramion, rozsypane w nieładzie wokół jego dziecinnej twarzy, wyróżniały się pośród czarnych, brązowych i rudych czupryn otaczających go ludzi. Jego nadzwyczaj blada cera wydawała się lśnić w blasku padającego słońca. W biało-błękitnym tradycyjnym stroju Najwyższego Maga, który najwyraźniej był na niego za luźny, wyglądał jak dziecko bawiące się tylko w dorosłą osobę. Gdyby nie sławna na cały kraj moc maga pozostali uznaliby go za trzeciorzędnego magika, który jest trzymany na dworze tylko ze względu na śliczną buźkę. Prawdę mówiąc niektórzy właśnie tak sądzili i czekali tylko, aż na delikatnej twarzy Maga pojawią się zmarszczki i Król przejrzy na oczy.

Ashura-ou odetchnął głęboko, po czym wstał z tronu z zamiarem przemówienia. Gdy więc wyprostował się w sali zapadła głęboka cisza. Wszyscy dosłownie oniemieli przed majestatem króla.

- Naszemu krajowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo- oświadczył bez ogródek, starając się jak najszybciej przejść do sedna sprawy.- Zapewne wszyscy juz zauważyliście jak nienaturalnie mroźna jest obecnie trwająca zima, prawda? Z bólem muszę stwierdzić, iż wcale nie zrobi się cieplej. Zaklęcie dające życie naszemu krajowi, naszej półkuli, przestało działać.

Wśród Czarowników rozległ się szum stworzony z pełnych niedowierzania głosów. Ashura stał niewzruszenie jak posąg uważnie obserwując swoich podwładnych. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się takiej reakcji z ich strony. Fay z kolei siedział dokładnie tak samo jak wcześniej z tą małą różnicą, że jego do tej pory beztroski uśmiech stał się nieco mniejszy i jakby bardziej poważny.

- To niemożliwe- powiedział w końcu jeden z najstarszych Czarowników a reszta zgodnie pokiwała głowami.- Zaklęcia Starożytnych są najsilniejsze. Jedno z nich nie mogło tak po prostu przestać działać!

- Dlatego też wytrzymały tak długo- zgodził się spokojnie Ashura.- Jednakże każdy czar ma swoja datę ważności a nasza najwyraźniej już minęła.

- Skąd ta pewność?- zapytała Czarownica z południowej części kraju.

- Temperatura jest nadzwyczaj niska. Słońce ledwie wychodzi ponad horyzont. Niebo straciło unikalny odcień- król wymieniał wszystkie nienaturalne zjawiska ze stoickim spokojem i pewnością bijącą z każdego padającego słowa.- Mury pękają od mrozu, a na jeziorach poziom lodu sięga metra głębokości.

- To tylko sroga zima- upierał się przy swoim zdaniu Czarownik, który odezwał się jako pierwszy.- Nie ma żadnego solidnego dowodu na teorię Waszej Królewskiej Mości.

- Nyaa, ale to nie jest tylko teoria, Czarowniku-san- Najwyższy Mag uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie kłopocząc się nawet o wstanie ze swojego wygodnego fotela. Oczy zebranych natychmiast skupiły się na nim czekając na wyjaśnienia. Fay nie spiesząc się wziął do reki leżącą przed nim książkę, na którą nikt do tej pory nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi i pokazał ją Czarownikom, unosząc w górę wysoko nad swoją głową. Księga była już stara i zużyta. Dawno już pożółkłe kartki były postrzępione i niemal wypadały z jej wnętrza. Wydawało się, że w środku trzyma je tylko silny nacisk długich, delikatnych palców Maga na czarnej, skórzanej okładce. Księga nie miała żadnego tytułu ani innego znaku dającego jakąkolwiek wskazówkę na to, co też mogła zawierać.

- Tu spisana jest historia Krajów Północnych, w tym oczywiście Celes- Fay wyjaśnił wesoło i otworzył księgę na pierwszych stronach. Patrząc na kartki, nie czytając jednak tekstu, zaczął opowiadać.- Trzy tysiące lat temu w Południowych Krajach zapanowało przeludnienie. Ludziom brakowało miejsca do życia, wody i pokarmu. Rozpętały się zamieszki. Władcy nie potrafili sobie poradzić z rozjuszoną ludnością- jego wesoły ton nie pasował do snutej przez niego ponurej opowieści.- Królowie w desperacji poprosili, więc o radę Pięciu Wielkich Magów. Ci po długich przemyśleniach i przeprowadzeniu skomplikowanych badań stwierdzili, iż są w stanie zmienić klimat martwej do tej pory północy kontynentu, tak, aby tereny nadawały się do życia. Nawet więcej, ustalili pory roku- lato, jesień, wiosnę i zimę- dokładnie takie jak na południu. W pięciu punktach postawiono pięć posągów. W ich wnętrzach "zakotwiczono" pięć końców magicznej siatki, która zmieniła klimat. Władcy byli zadowoleni z wyniku eksperymentu i wysłali nadmiar ludności w te okolice. Jednakże niewielka ilość posłuchała tego rozkazu. Należy pamiętać, iż na Południu w tamtych czasach panicznie bano się magii. Było tylko kilku Czarowników, którzy posiadali ogromną moc. Jeden Mag z tamtych czasów był potężniejszy niż my wszyscy razem wzięci. Dlatego tez nie uda nam się odnowić czaru.

- A skąd pewność, że on w ogóle nie działa?- powtórzyła Czarownica.

- Jak już wspomniałem, magowie zakotwiczyli swój czar w posągach. A dokładniej w specjalnie przygotowanych do tego diamentach.

Czarownicy wydali z siebie pomruk zdziwienia. Nikt nawet nie wpadł na pomysł, iż w skromnych, półtorametrowych pomnikach, które po tylu latach przedstawiały sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, znajdowały się kamienie szlachetne.

- Tydzień temu byłem przy najbliższym posążku. Diamenty zmieniły się w proch. Wygląda na to, że zaklęcie przeciążyło je doszczętnie. Wczoraj wrócił mój posłaniec, który badał inny posąg. Zastał dokładnie to samo- zakończył poważnie, już bez śladu uśmiechu na twarzy.

- Państwo zginie- dotarło do najbardziej upartego Czarownika, który po chwili ciężko opadł na swoje krzesło.

- Cała północ- poprawiła go Czarownica.

- Musimy coś z tym zrobić!- młoda Czarodziejka wstając uderzyła otwartymi dłońmi w stół.

W pomieszczeniu zapanował zamęt. Ludzie przekrzykiwali się, nie słysząc (ani nie słuchając) siebie nawzajem.

Król bezradnie usiadł na tronie czekając aż Czarodzieje w końcu się uspokoją. Nie miał siły ich przekrzykiwać. Najlepszą taktyką było wyczekiwanie zmęczenia ludności. Fay za to bez większego zainteresowania przyglądał się rozszalałemu tłumowi, lekko uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Ashura-ou - Mag odezwał się półgłosem.- Chyba posiedzimy tu cały dzień nim dadzą nam dojść do słowa.

Król widząc entuzjazm Czarowników ze zrezygnowaniem pokiwał głową i potarł skronie palcem wskazującym.

- Wydaje mi się, że masz rację, Fay- przyznał.

- Ou-sama, dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał przestraszony patrząc na gest.

- To tylko głowa- władca Celes machnął od niechcenia ręką.

- Może napijesz się herbaty?- Mag nie ustępował.- To powinno pomóc. Za dużo pracujesz i za bardzo się wszystkim martwisz. W tej sytuacji pomoże nam tylko magia. Nie musisz tu siedzieć, Ou-sama. Wszystko ustalimy, a ty możesz iść odpocząć- jago głos przepełniony był troską.

Król uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Fay zawsze był nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do wszystkich, zwłaszcza do niego. Wystarczyło małe kichnięcie a od razu wysyłał go do łóżka, żeby się czasem nie przeziębił. Potem przysyłał nadwornych uzdrowicieli, żeby jak najszybciej go zbadali i wyleczyli. Można by pomyśleć, że o zdrowie króla i każdego człowieka troszczył się bardziej niż o własne życie.

- Wszystko w porządku- zapewnił go Ashura.- To tylko przez ten hałas.

- No... dobrze- Fay w końcu odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.

Ashura znudzony zachowaniem Czarowników wstał po raz drugi uzyskując ten sam efekt, co poprzednio (z ta różnicą, iż tym razem później).

- Jak wiecie prawdopodobnie nie uda nam się odtworzyć czaru. Ale nadal możemy próbować! Ponadto musimy zadbać o ludność Celes. Tych, których na to stać przeniesiemy do Krajów Południowych. Reszta będzie musiała zostać tutaj. Najlepiej gdyby przeprowadzili się bliżej stolicy. Musimy więc zadbać o rozwój rolnictwa. Bez pożywienia umrzemy. Istnieją zaklęcia, które regularnie powtarzane i wzmacniane pomogą wzrastać zbożu i innym roślinom, którymi żywimy się my i zwierzęta. Do sąsiednich krajów wysłaliśmy posłańców zawiadamiających ich o zagrożeniu. Liczymy na współpracę. Razem na pewno nam się uda.

Czarownicy zgodzili się z Królem. Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony z takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Osiągnięcie tego stopnia porozumienia z okolicznymi Czarownikami było głównym celem zebrania. Sam jeden, nawet Najwyższy, Mag nie dałby sobie rady ze wszystkim. "Razem nam się uda"- takie były słowa Ashury. On i magowie w nie uwierzyli.

Z ty małym szczegółem, że słowo "razem" było tu kluczowe. Tyczyło się zarówno Czarowników jak i innych krajów.

... A posłańcy nie wrócili z dobrymi wieściami...

AN: To tylko wstęp, który napisałam już dawno temu, dlatego jest trochę kulawy. W następnych rozdziałach mój styl pisania stopniowo się poprawia a same rozdziały są dłuższe. Czekam na wasze opinie, bo prawdopodobnie jeśli zobaczę, że nikt tego nie czyta to zrezygnuję… Ale wystarczy 1 opinia bym uploadowała dalej!


	2. Update

Update:

UWAGA UWAGA!

Drodzy czytelnicy, historia NIE będzie kontynuowana na tej stronie.

MOŻNA ją przeczytać na stronach yaoi[kropka]pl oraz na archiveofourown[kropka]org gdzie opublikowałam ją pod tym samym tytułem wraz z innymi moimi pracami :)


End file.
